Peter Parker (Earth-8351)
; formerly Wolverine, Alex | Relatives = May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-8351 | BaseOfOperations = Empire State University, Downtown, Nueva York, 2099 AD; formerly Mobile; New York City, New York, Earth-8351 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Black Ops Agent; former vigilante and adventurer | Education = University | Origin = Human mutate - Bitten by Radioactive Spider | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Empire State University, Downtown, Nueva York, 2099 AD | Creators = Jeff Parker; Paul Tobin; Clayton Henry | First = What If? Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine Vol 1 1 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10 | Quotation = Newsflash: I'm not the "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man" anymore. Some folks need killing, and this monster's a prime example. | Speaker = Spider-Man-8351 to Superior Spider-Man-616 | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32 | HistoryText = In this universe, Spider-Man became an assassin working alongside Wolverine. He has left his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane for a woman named Alex who greatly resembles Gwen Stacy. When a danger came to the Spider-Men of the Multiverse, Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) sought him out among others to fight off the threat. He was among the other spiders who greeted Spider-Man Noir when he joined Octavius' army, and was later one of the spiders who tried to defeat Karn on Earth-2818. However, Brix and Bora arrived, forcing the spider-people to retreat back to 2099 AD. When the other team came to recruit him and Octavius' Spider-Army, he died in the jaws of Daemos' clone. | Powers = *'Spider-Augmented Physiology:' Presumably this version of Spider-Man has highly refined versions of his 616 counterpart, as he has received formal training. He has beaten the Black Widow, a top agent of SHIELD with ease. **'Superhuman Strength:' He has the same proportionate strength equal to that of a spider, which he has improved via rigorous training. **'Superhuman Speed:' He has the ability to move faster than a man at the peak of human ability. His reflexes are also similarly enhanced as well. **'Superhuman Durability:' While not bullet-proof, he is highly resilient to physical trauma, caused by a being of superhuman levels of strength. **'Superhuman Stamina:' His muscles & metabolism are developed to the point, where he shows tardiness after hours of physical exertion. **'Superhuman Agility:' His supernatural agility is so developed, that his sense of equilibrium is uncanny. **'Healing Factor:' He has a low-level rapid healing rate, being capable of healing moderate injuries overnight. **'Spider-Senses:' His spider-sense has been honed to the point where he just 'knows things', and is developed to the point that he knows what's going to happen before his opponent could think about it, so beating him is nearly impossible due to this precognition. He has demonstrated knowing what would happen to Wolverine and a sniper hiding in the trees while being several hundred feet away from them, engaged in his own activities, and planned the entire situation exactly right to know what was going to happen. **'Wall Crawling:' Like any arachnid, he can cling to any surface with complete ease. *'Webbing:' He can also release webbing from his wrists. Whether this is a biological or technological application is still unclear. | Abilities = *'Master Combatant:' He has been heavily trained in hand-to-hand combat. He has beaten the Black Widow, a top agent of SHIELD with ease. *'Marksmanship:' He has been seen wielding guns with ease. | Strength = Assumed to have more physical strength than his 616 counterpart as a result of his training. | Weaknesses = Presumably the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. | Equipment = Web-Gun, Web-Shooters | Transportation = Web-Slinging | Weapons = Gun in his web-shooters. Also Impact Webbing and standard web-shooters. | Notes = * He has shown no qualms about killing and does what it takes to get the job done. This might be because of his prolonged exposure to Wolverine and their friendship, enabling him to adapt to his type of personality. * Shown to be always serious, lacking his quips and joking demeanor in battle. This could possibly be because he has no problem 'coping' with the situation like his mainstream counterpart or simply because he has just stopped due of his friendship with Wolverine. * The events of Edge of the Spider-Verse demonstrate that his leaving New York and his former life was a choice to protect his loved ones and minimize his impact on them. In his universe, "With great power comes great responsibility, and greater enemies," who would put people like Mary Jane and Aunt May in grave danger to get at him. * Peter knew of the Multiverse before facing Karn. * Spidey believes another Spider-Man probably replaced him back in New York. * This Spider-Man's webbing has been rendered as black rather than white in some full-color panels. (but not uniformly or with explanation.) | Trivia = * Spider-Man's costume might be inspired by an unused Spider-Man costume design by Alex Ross for 2002's Spider-Man film. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-8351) ru:Питер Паркер (8351) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Shooting Category:Web-Slinging Category:Divorced Characters Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Interdimensional Travelers